


Wish and Reminisce

by EllieKWrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Jinyoung's a genie, Light Angst, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieKWrites/pseuds/EllieKWrites
Summary: He didn't ask for someone to enter his life uninvited. He didn't ask that person to stay. In fact, he was only trying to get rid of him sooner. Luckily for Mark, all he needed to do was exhaust his wishes and Jinyoung would be gone for good.Only, as time went on, Mark wasn't so sure he wanted to be without his genie anymore.





	Wish and Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a chaptered fic!
> 
> crossposted on aff.

 

“So, are you ready to make a wish?”

Mark heard a voice from behind him, and he didn't have to guess to know who it belonged to. A genie. _His_ genie. Or something. The man didn't like to be referred to as one because, ‘that's the name idiotic humans gave us.’

He tried to ignore him – Jinyoung – as usual, but the latter never made it that easy for him. That'd be too considerate of him.

Mark reached in his backpack to exchange his calculus book for his Korean history textbook for his next class. He peeked his head further into his locker to reach for the book he kept near the back.

“Korean history next, right? Ooh! I'm good at that!” A shrill voice piped from right beside his ear.

“Jesus!” Mark yelled, flinching from the sudden close proximity of the other. He just about hit his head on the metal of the locker. “Can I wish for you to go away?” He asked as he grabbed the book he needed and stuffed it hastily into his bag.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue and leaned back to cross his arms against his chest. He looked annoyed. “We've gone over this; that's not how it works. I can't leave until you've wished for four things.”

Mark deadpanned and shut his locker. “And why isn't it three wishes?”

“Where the hell did you get three from? That's just an arbitrary number ‘your kind’ assigned to us. It's always been four wishes. Four.”

Mark blinked. “Right.”

Once he turned around to head off to class, he stopped in place to look at a girl who was staring at him with a strange look.

“W-who,” she said, tilting her head to the side. “Who are you talking to?”

He could hear Jinyoung snicker from behind him, and that was the final straw.

“Fucking Casper,” he muttered, then stormed past the girl. Jinyoung quickly caught up to him, walking backwards but in front of Mark so he could see that stupid ass cheeky grin the genie was wearing. “ _What_?”

“Ouch,” Jinyoung said, bringing a hand to his chest to feign offense. Mark's tone was intentionally bitter. “You need to remember that only you can see me.”

“Well, maybe if you stop fucking talking all the time—” Mark stopped when he saw Jinyoung's smile widen at his dismay. “I wish I couldn't.”

Jinyoung placed a hand on Mark's shoulder to stop him from walking, then leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “Is that your final answer?”

Mark knew he couldn't wish for that; it was in some sort of genie – _“not a genie!”_ – rulebook. Generally, he'd have free reign with his wishes, but there were certain things he couldn't wish for. Death of another person was notably one. Another one was wishing for Jinyoung to go away, no matter how it was worded.

Mark would gladly admit that he'd tried so many times to wish for Jinyoung's death and for him to be left alone in peace. Unfortunately, Jinyoung had laughed. _“I'm not alive anyway,”_ he had said. He had gotten noticeably quieter though when Mark asked if he were allowed to wish for Jinyoung to become human. Moments later, Jinyoung was back to his old self, smiling and saying it wouldn't matter because Mark still couldn't wish him dead.

“Fuck off.” Was his final answer and he stomped his way into class, plopping into his seat with annoyance painting his features.

 

**

 

“That was a good lesson! King Sejong was such an interesting leader.”

Mark took a bite of his sandwich. “That's nice.”

Jinyoung pouted and poked his cheek from the seat next to him. Couldn't Mark just enjoy his lunch in peace? He wondered if he could wish for that. But then he remembered that Jinyoung said he had to follow him almost everywhere. The only privacy Jinyoung gave Mark was when the latter needed to shower. He had winked and said, _“only if you don't tell my boss.”_

“Hey, I thought we were friends.”

“You talk too much.” _And you're whiny as fuck_ , Mark wanted to add, but he ultimately decided to be a little kinder today.

“And _you_ don't talk _enough_! You're so grumpy. No wonder you eat lunch alone and have no friends.” Jinyoung was gesturing wildly towards the empty bench. Mark couldn't deny that he ate alone most days, but he had friends.

“Jaebum—”

“Is not your friend,” Jinyoung finished for him, holding up a finger to pause Mark from speaking. “He's just in your creative writing class and you have nothing in common with him.”

“We both hate that class. That's having something in common.”

Jinyoung scoffed. Mark shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich before trying to further argue his point. He had friends.

“There's Jackson—”

“And you said he's more annoying than I am!”

“That's debatable.”

“Fine,” Jinyoung huffed, standing up from his seat. “Eat lunch by yourself then. I'll see you when you get home from school, not that I want to.”

“That makes two of us!” Mark yelled from behind Jinyoung as the latter walked away, earning more confused stares and judging glares from the other students in the cafeteria. “I'm… uh. I'm practicing for the winter play,” he said lamely to excuse his outburst, then buried his head in his arms on the table.

Jinyoung was making his life so damn difficult.

On his walk home from school, Mark did realize that all he had to do was wish for three – _four_ – things and then he'd be free from Jinyoung forever. But the latter had a point; Mark didn't exactly have any other friends or anyone else to talk to, if he was being honest.

When he did finally get home from school, it was to find Jinyoung sitting on his bed, cross-legged reading a book in a pair of reading glasses he'd had Mark buy him previously. He didn't seem to notice Mark until he shut his bedroom door.

Jinyoung looked at him wordlessly for a few moments, then got up from the bed to go sit at Mark’s desk in case he wanted his own bed. Mark stopped him. This was going to kill his pride, but maybe he'd been a little too unfair to Jinyoung.

“I'm…” Mark paused to take a deep breath. “I'm sorry, Jinyoung.”

“For what?” Jinyoung asked, getting situated in the chair and bookmarking his page.

Mark sighed. “You didn't ask to get sent to me, right? The least I could do is try to be nicer to you. I guess. Besides, I have questions.”

It was true; in the two weeks since Jinyoung had shown up, Mark hadn't questioned him past _“who are you and what do you want?”_ and _“Are you sure you’re a genie and not a delusional psychopath?”_ Honestly, the main reason Mark hadn't wished for anything yet was that he felt a little silly doing so. All he could picture was the Disney movie ‘ _Aladdin_.’ He couldn't take Jinyoung and his abilities seriously.

“What types of questions?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark took a seat on his bed, slinging his backpack off to a corner. “Well, like where you came from, why me, are there other people like you. Basic stuff you never gave me a solid answer to.”

“I did answer that. I'm a wish granter—” _‘So, you're a genie,’_ Mark muttered in the background as Jinyoung continued to talk over him. “— I come from a long line of wish granters. And we're sent to people who call for us.”

That was what Mark didn't get. “I didn't ‘call for you’ though.”

Jinyoung nodded. “You did. You just don't realize it yet. But you will.”

Mark left it alone. Jinyoung would sometimes start speaking in puzzles and riddles, and he wasn't up to trying to decipher extra shit today. He was already going to have to decipher those calculus equations.

“So, why don't you have a lamp?”

Jinyoung gave him the blankest stare Mark had seen from him yet, then narrowed his eyes. “You humans,” he said with a scoff. “You humans and your myths.”

“Genies live in lamps,” Mark reasoned.

“For the last time, I am _not_ a genie!”

Mark gave the first genuine smile he'd given in a long time, then beckoned Jinyoung to join him on the bed.

“I was thinking maybe you could help with my History homework, then we could go out for a snack.”

“Wait,” Jinyoung said, taken aback as he slowly sat down beside Mark. “You actually _want_ me to accompany you somewhere?”

Mark coughed and reached across his bed to get his backpack in an attempt to hide his blushing. He slowly undid the zipper, and took out the worksheet he'd need completed by tomorrow.

He never answered Jinyoung.

 

**

 

Homework went well, for the most part. Honestly, Mark couldn't remember dates all that well. If it weren't for his mother waking him up for a birthday breakfast every September, he'd forget that, too. Pair his bad memory with a long list of monarchs he couldn't care less about, and Mark was lost. Good thing Jinyoung was knowledgeable on it. A little too knowing if Mark was asked.

They were going to head out quickly, but Mark's mother stopped them — _Mark_ — in the doorway.

“Where are you off to?” Mrs. Tuan asked from the kitchen area. “I was just about to start dinner.”

“Oh,” Mark said a little sheepishly, sparing a glance over at Jinyoung who was patiently waiting for him to answer his mother so they could leave. Neither of them had heard her return from work. “I was just gonna head out for a bit and get a snack.”

“By yourself?” She asked, sounding and looking all sorts of concerned. Mark knew she was aware he didn't have many friends, and she'd been hoping that'd change one day soon.

Mark hesitated and shifted his weight onto one leg, slumping his posture. He hated making his mom worry about him. “No,” he said. “I'm… meeting a friend there.”

It wasn't exactly a lie, and it wasn't as if he could say he was going with a boy who'd been living in their house, invisible to everyone but Mark. He was too young to get sent to a mental asylum for having an imaginary friend at age 18.

She seemed satisfied with his answer, giving him a nod in response. “Just make sure you're back before your father gets home.”

Mark gave her an ‘okay,’ and he and Jinyoung set out to the bus stop and waited.

“She's just concerned for you, you know,” Jinyoung said thoughtfully, breaking the silence they'd been waiting in.

Mark adjusted his back against the bench. “I'm aware. But I'm fine, really.” He smiled at Jinyoung, but his words didn't feel true.

“You don't have to pretend to be brave,” Jinyoung said as he stood up, looking down the street at the bus that was about to arrive any second now. “It's okay to admit you're lonely.”

Before Mark could respond, the bus was pulling up by the curb and they were hurrying onto it, lucky they got the last two seats. Once situated, Jinyoung pulled out the book he'd been reading earlier and set to finish the chapter he'd been on.

Mark watched him with a fond look on his face. It'd been so long since Mark had found joy in doing something so simple that he almost felt envious of the genie.

Jinyoung must have felt him staring because he placed a finger on the line he was reading to hold his place, then looked up at Mark. “Don't worry, no one else can see the book.”

Mark nodded. He'd rather let Jinyoung believe that was why he was staring rather than explain the true reason. Jinyoung had informed him when he arrived that no one could see the items he'd brought with him, besides Mark. That included his book collection, and a few other personal items like keychains and such. And that once Jinyoung put on clothing, they'd also become invisible to everyone save Mark.

He'd wanted to ask Jinyoung if he had a full body underneath his clothing, but he quickly blushed and realized that could easily be taken the wrong way. That'd remain one thing Mark would have to be curious about, for lack of a better word.

The bus made its last stop a few blocks away from where Mark and Jinyoung had entered, and the former frowned when only one man got on and immediately walked over to Mark.

“Mind if I sit here?” The man asked to be polite, gesturing to where Jinyoung was seated. Mark panicked. Could he really tell the man it was all right? He didn't want to force Jinyoung to stand the rest of the way, but he also didn't want to look like that douche who needed a two-seater to himself. He had to remind himself that Jinyoung couldn't be seen.

Jinyoung, who quickly sensed the situation, stood up from his seat and smiled at Mark. “It's okay.”

Mark let out a breath and nodded to the man, looking down at his own feet once the man had been seated. He suddenly wished he'd brought a book to distract himself with, but he turned to his phone instead and refused to make eye contact with Jinyoung until they got off.

Deep down he wanted to get up, to let Jinyoung have his seat. But then he'd look like a pretentious snob who was ‘too good’ to share a seat with commonfolk. An asshole who stood on a bus when there was a perfectly available seat. It was a lose-lose situation.

For the first time, Mark realized how selfless Jinyoung always needed to be, and how that had to have been mentally draining.

He felt worse than ever that he'd been nothing but a jerk since Jinyoung showed up with no intentions but to wait on Mark hand and foot and grant his four desires. He didn't deserve it.

Mark got an idea for his first wish.

He tapped Jinyoung's leg to get his attention, then held up his phone to show a message he’d typed out. Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows while reading, then blushed once he'd finished. He looked at Mark wide-eyed.

“Oh, um. It's fine. I'm fine,” he said with a slight stutter, then trained his eyes back to his book and continued to read, standing up and waiting for them to arrive at the other side of town.

So maybe Mark shouldn't have offered Jinyoung a seat on his lap.

 

**

 

“Tell me more about this genie stuff,” Mark said after a sip of his bubble tea. He was never a fan of it until Jinyoung came along, but now he was seeing why so many others made such a big deal out of the stuff.

“What else do you want to know?” Came Jinyoung's response.

The two were seated in a back corner booth at a small restaurant, eating a tiny-portioned meal. Jinyoung insisted he didn't need to eat as he literally did not need to in order to survive like humans did, but Mark insisted that he didn't care and would feel rude for eating in front of someone. Jinyoung had finally caved and ordered something simple along with his tea.

“What other things can't I wish for?”

“Hmm.” Jinyoung clicked his tongue. “I think it'd be easier if you just tell me what you're thinking about wishing for, and I can tell you if it can be done or not.”

Mark looked around for a second, a nervous habit he'd gotten whenever he was alone with Jinyoung due to the judgmental stares he'd get from people thinking he was talking to himself.

Then he remembered he had a bluetooth earpiece on. To anyone walking by, it'd look like he was having a phone conversation. That was the best idea Jinyoung had given him. Too bad he couldn't use it in school though. They barely wanted cell phones out; earpieces would be a huge no-no.

“Is it possible for others to see you?” Mark asked, twirling the noodles in his soup and refusing eye contact for the umpteenth time that day.

“No? Mark, we've been over this.”

“Hyung,” Mark corrected.

“I highly doubt you're older than me,” Jinyoung chuckled. “I'm this age and relative maturity level because I came to you.”

Mark waved him off dismissively. Jinyoung looked younger, acted younger, and overall seemed younger, so that was enough for him.

“What I mean is, if I wished for others to see you, could they?”

“Huh.” Jinyoung sat back and seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. “No one's ever done that, that I've heard of. But I suppose you could. Why? Tired of looking like a mental case?”

Mark gave a half smile. That wasn't the problem anymore; the bluetooth thing was a pretty good solution for that. Instead, he wanted to avoid more situations like the bus incident from earlier.

“It wouldn't be convenient for you,” Jinyoung continued. “How would you explain to your parents that I live there? How would I enroll in school? You know I can't be away from you for too many hours. I'd have to go to school for at least a half day. I don't have parents who could sign me up for that sort of thing…”

Mark sat there looking dejected. So there was really nothing he could do to make Jinyoung more comfortable with their arrangement.

Jinyoung shook his hands in front of him and smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I mean! But if that's what you wish for, I can't deny it. I'm not even supposed to try and talk you out of anything you want, so… yeah! Go ahead and wish away if you'd like.”

“No,” Mark said, dabbing his lips with a napkin. “I don't want to make anything more difficult for you.”

“For me?” Jinyoung asked, looking baffled.

“Well, yeah,” Mark answered plainly.

Jinyoung quickly rejected that line of thinking with a curt response. “I'm here for you. Everything is for you, not me.”

Mark could tell he was treading on thin waters, and that Jinyoung no longer wanted to talk about it.

So, Mark let it go.

For now.

 

**

 

Dinner that evening with his parents had been uneventful thus far. Jinyoung was in the seat next to Mark, watching as his family ate, and assuring Mark that he wanted to be there with them even if he wasn't eating. Truthfully, Mark didn't understand that.

He decided to be brave. “Mom, dad?” He said to get their attention, taking their hums as affirmation to continue speaking. “I have a friend who needs a place to stay while his family goes out of town for a month. They'd feel more comfortable if he wasn't left home alone.”

Mark’s father spoke up first. “What are you asking?”

“If he can stay here,” Mark boldly stated with a look of seriousness and sincerity on his face.

Jinyoung, evidently shocked, kicked his shin lightly underneath the table. Mark tried not to hiss or falter. He wanted to do this.

“Have long have you known this boy? Does he go to your school?” Mark's mother asked.

Well, he hadn't really thought that far ahead, but decided to wing it and bullshit his answer. It worked in school, after all.

“Since last school year. Now that we share our Korean history class this year, we've gotten much closer. He's who I met with earlier today.”

Mark's parents nodded along to everything he was saying, seemingly believing his words.

“And his parents?” Mark's mother asked. “What are they like? We'd like to meet them first before they entrust their son in our care.”

Mark felt his heartbeat speed up, and sweat begin to form on the back of his neck. He really wished he would've thought this through. Aha. _Wish_.

“I'm sure if you wish to meet his parents, then you could as soon as possible.”

He was hoping Jinyoung would catch his drift and confirm that Mark could indeed wish for him to have a fake set of parents for his own to meet. He tapped Jinyoung's foot under the table.

Jinyoung, whose mouth was still agape at Mark's sudden ideas, managed to compose himself long enough to answer Mark's silent question.

“It should be possible,” Jinyoung confirmed. That was good enough for Mark.

“Of course,” Mark's father chimed in. “We're free this weekend if they are. Do you know when they're leaving?”

“This weekend,” Mark spluttered out. “They're leaving this weekend. It was a last minute thing, you know? Business emergency or something. They’re flying out to Japan, so yeah.”

Jinyoung placed a hand on Mark's thigh to help him relax. He was starting to give too many details and too much information. If he relaxed, they could pull this off.

“Well, that'd be wonderful,” Mrs. Tuan said, her husband nodding in agreement. “If this son of theirs is a friend of yours, then we'll gladly be of help.”

Mark wasn't sure he'd ever been more happy to be a loner.

 

**

 

“What the hell was that?” Jinyoung asked the moment they were safe in the confines of Mark's bedroom. Mark was shimmying into a pair of pajamas.

He shrugged. “If all goes well, you'll basically be human. We can talk freely in public, and you'll be like a real part of the family. Isn't that why you insist on sitting with us while we have dinner?”

It wasn't the reason Jinyoung had given. He'd said he just didn't feel comfortable roaming around their house or being cooped up in Mark's room while the three of them engaged in such a bonding experience. Mark interpreted that as _‘I want to be a part of that bonding experience.’_

Jinyoung sighed, perched on Mark's desk swinging his legs back and forth. “It isn't that simple. Just like I have no power over death, I also have no power over life.”

Mark ran a hand through his hair. “But can't you create a puppet that seems human and can lie about going to Japan on business?”

“You're asking for me to cheat the system.”

“Well, can't you make two real people _believe_ they're your parents for an evening?”

Jinyoung blanched. “Well, that's a little unethical, don't you think?”

“You said it was possible,” Mark reminded him.

Sighing, Jinyoung gave in. He had said it was, so he couldn't argue with that. “Fine, but… give me a few days to figure out the best way to go about this morally. Then you can wish for it and we'll make it happen.”

Smiling brightly, Mark rushed over to Jinyoung and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks,” he whispered into his ear.

Jinyoung hugged him back. “No need to thank me, that's what I'm here for.”

Mark wouldn't admit it, but hearing it like that hurt a little. He probably deserved that much though. He was the one who had basically said they weren't friends.

He went to his closet to get a thick blanket. “You can have my bed tonight.”

“What?” Jinyoung said, tilting his head to the side. “I'm fine sleeping on the floor without a blanket… Like I've been doing.”

Mark flinched at how casually Jinyoung said that, how it wasn't bitter at all. As if Jinyoung had been expecting to sleep on the floor as though it were a normal occurrence for him.

“Don't be silly,” Mark said, walking up to Jinyoung with a smile on his face. “I should've offered you my bed a while ago. I'll sleep on the floor, or the couch downstairs. I can tell my parents I fell asleep watching a movie or something.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “It's your room, Mark.”

“Okay.”

Mark went to setting up a thick pallet of blankets on the floor in the middle of his room, and positioned two fluffy pillows near the top of his creation. “There,” he said, a proud smile on his face.

Jinyoung hopped from the desk and walked over to Mark, shaking his head. “How will you explain to your mom this huge pile of blankets on the floor when she comes in to wake you up in the morning? There's a reason I sleep without them.”

Mark cocked his head to the side this time. He was aware of that. Jinyoung had already made it very clear to him that it shouldn't be obvious he had another person living in his room. Another human he'd done this with had been careless and it led his parents to believe that he was sneaking his girlfriend in at nights. That didn't go over well.

But Mark was one step ahead of Jinyoung. He pointed down to the pallet.

“I put two pillows there. We'll sleep next to each other.”

Jinyoung's eyes widened incredulously.

“What?” Mark asked. “Is that weird for you or something?”

Jinyoung shook his head, but his expression didn't change. “You don't need to sleep on the floor.”

“Well, neither do you. But since you insist, then we both will. When my mother asks why, I'll just tell her I felt like camping out.”

Jinyoung let out a small laugh, then softened his features. “Just sleep in your bed, Mark.”

“Nope. If this is the only way for you to be somewhat comfortable, then I'm sleeping on the floor. End of story.”

Jinyoung worried his bottom lip with his frontal teeth, suddenly looking very shy. “Can we sleep in your bed together then? I won't let you sleep on the floor, and you won't let me sleep uncomfortably, so…”

Mark blushed. Jinyoung blushed. He then cleared his throat and began to silently fold the blankets he'd put on the floor and put them back in the closet one by one. Jinyoung wordlessly helped.

After going to brush their teeth, Mark got in bed first, lifting the cover so Jinyoung could slip in beside him.

Jinyoung stood next to the bed and waited. Mark smiled to urge him. “Come on, we've gotta get up early for school.” He punctuated his sentence with a yawn, and that was enough for Jinyoung to cave.

The genie lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was making this more awkward than Mark was.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

Jinyoung looked over to see that Mark was waiting for his answer. He shook his head. “Not at all. Just… thank you.”

Mark fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, but not before warning Jinyoung not to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night.

Jinyoung had sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. let me know your thoughts so far?


End file.
